This invention relates to shaft couplings, and more particularly, to disc pack couplings for transmitting torque between two shafts approximately aligned on a shaft axis.
Flexible disc pack couplings, such as Thomas Flexible Disc Couplings sold by Rexnord Industries, Inc., Milwaukee, Wis., are known in the art for transmitting torque between adjacent generally axially aligned first and second shafts. These couplings include a disc pack interposed between a pair of hubs or formed part of hub assemblies. The disc pack is typically formed from a plurality of stacked coaxial discs.
Close coupled disc pack couplings are especially suitable for use for close coupled gear and grid couplings, and where overall shaft to shaft spacing is minimal. In close coupled disc pack couplings, hub assemblies including a disc pack are fixed to each shaft. The hub assemblies are joined by a center member that transmits torque between the hub assemblies.
The minimal space between the hub assemblies requires an axially split center member joining the hubs in order to remove the center member and gain access to the disc packs for replacement without completely removing the hub assembly from the shaft or even completely removing the piece of equipment from which one of the shaft extends. The disc packs axially urge the hub assemblies into axial engagement with the center member. In order to remove the split center member, the disc packs must be compressed axially to disengage the hub assemblies from the center member which complicates removal of the center member. Moreover, the minimal spacing between the shafts joined by the close coupled disc pack coupling further increases the difficulty of fitting tools or clamps between the hub assemblies to compress the disc packs and remove and/or insert the center member. Therefore, a need exists for a close coupled disc pack coupling and method of use in which the disc packs can be easily compressed to remove the center member.